The present disclosure generally relates to vertical field-effect transistor (VFET) fabricated on an integrated circuit (IC). In particular, this disclosure relates to the formation of a one-time programmable (OTP) VFET that can be fabricated using existing VFET process operations.
An IC, also known as a “microchip,” silicon or computer “chip,” is a specially prepared piece of silicon, or other semiconductor material, into which a complex electronic circuit is etched and formed using a photolithographic process. IC types can include computer processors, memory, analog, and customizable devices. ICs can be relatively fragile, and therefore are often mounted on and/or surrounded by a protective, supportive ceramic or plastic package. Electrical connections to the chip can be provided through metal contacts, which can include pins or solder balls located on the exterior of the chip package.
ICs can have certain advantages over comparable discrete circuits, such as relatively low-cost and high-performance. The cost of an IC can be relatively low, resulting from the large number, e.g., millions, of transistors that can be simultaneously printed as a complete functional unit by photolithographic techniques, rather than constructing an equivalent circuit from individually fabricated transistors. Performance of an IC can be significantly higher than an equivalent discrete circuit, due to the high density and relatively low electrical interconnect parasitics between active devices such as transistors. Types of ICs may include analog, digital and “mixed signal” chips, i.e., chips that incorporate both analog and digital functions on the same silicon die.
Semiconductor memory devices or chips can be used in computers and other electronic systems to electronically store data. For example, instructions for a processor circuit and data processed by the processor circuit can both be stored in semiconductor memory chips. Such memory chips may be fabricated using a variety of semiconductor technologies. The time to access all data locations within a semiconductor memory chip is generally uniform, which can result in efficient storage and retrieval of data from any data location within the chip. Semiconductor memory chips can be “volatile” or “non-volatile” with regards to data retention during interruption of electrical power supplied to a chip. A volatile memory chip can lose data when the power supplied to the chip is interrupted, and a non-volatile chip is designed to retain data during power supply interruptions.